Pokemon: Black and White 2
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Mei Rosa begins her journey to find her "true love" much to everyone's displeasure. She plows through her journey and meets several trainers along the way. Will romance bloom? (Mei x Kyouhei, Mei x Hugh, Mei x a mystery guy, Mei x Colress, and Mei x a random, stupid Plasma Grunt just for kicks. XD )
1. Chapter 1: New Adventures

_Pokemon **Black** and White 2_

* * *

**Yay! New fanfiction! (I'm only starting chapter one, and it's making me excited already!)**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**~Misty**

….

* * *

Chapter 1: New Adventures

**Two Years After The Events Of: Black and **_White_

* * *

"MEI ROSA GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" This voice shatters my dreams.

"AIEEEEE!" I scream, leaping into the air by accident, and flying over the side of the bed onto the floor in a face plant. WHAM! I rub my forehead.

"Ow..."

"IF I FIND YOU SLEEPING IN THERE THIS LATE IN THE DAY, I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR MAKE UP!" I bolt up from the floor.

"NOOO!" I shout, and sprint down the stairs.

"WAH!" I yelp, and trip over myself and face plant for the second time this morning. My Mom walks around the corner with a flipper in her hands. I smell pancakes and I can bet she's been waiting to make them all morning.

"You really need to buy an alarm," she tells me, but notices me on the ground. "How many times is it this time? Four?" I shake my head.

"Just two," I reply. She sighs.

"You always trip and fall on your face," she mutters. "What a klutz..." I get up off the floor painfully, and follow her into the kitchen.

"Here's your pancakes," she says, and gives me a plate of ten-stacked quite high. Sitting down, I take a sip of some orange juice from my glass, and start reading the Daily Poke-Paper.

"I've got some important news for you," my mom says, and I nod absentmindedly, while reading about the Pokemon movies being made in Unova.

"You like Pokemon, right?" she continues, and I nod.

"Do you want to go on a journey with them?" I nod again.

"Then I've got something to tell you. Professor Juniper has asked me to tell you that she is going to give you a Pokemon." I look up at my mom in shock and spit my orange juice out in a gush through the air.

"WHAAAT?!" I shriek. "Are you serious?" My mom nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, and she's sending someone all the way here to give you your pokemon," mom says. "But you have to accept the Pokedex she is going to give you too. Nothing is free." But I am not listening to her. My faces turns bright red and I begin to imagine going on my journey.

"My dream is coming true!" I say dreamily. "I'll go on a Pokemon journey, become really strong, then find the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world and marry him! Anything less will not be acceptable! I want the best!" My mom gets annoyed and smacks me on the head.

"Stop day dreaming about things far in the feature. You're only thirteen you can't think about marriage yet," she says. "Besides, you wont be able to marry the strongest trainer in the world. The only person you'd be able to marry would be another random trainer. Not the champion, or anyone else."

I glare at her.

"You do know that the champion position has been stuck in paralysis since a few years ago, so whoever was champion before Iris has to be the strongest!" I look at her with blubbering teary eyes. "You do know that it was a guy who was champion before resigning and allowing Iris to take his place! I have a chance you know!" My mom rolls her eyes.

"No way in Celebi's time and space." I jump up.

"You're so meeeean!" I complain, and run to the door, grabbing my handbag and leaving the house.

"Look for a large green hat!" I hear my mom shout from behind. "And good luck on your adventure!" I heave my suddenly heavy bag onto my shoulders and hop around in my new running shoes.

"Now I've just got to find some floppy hat..." I murmur to myself and dash around the corner. Slamming into someone, I hit the ground and blink in a daze. Looking up, I see spiky, navy blue hair. The figure is wearing a red long sleeved shirt, and blue pants, along with a watch on his left wrist. The person-who turns out to be a boy-looks up at me.

"HUGH?!" I exclaim, and he reaches out a hand to help me up.

"Hey Mei," he says, but I bat his hand aside and stand up.

"I'll only accept help from my knight in shining armor," I say, clasping my hands together and imagining sparkles everywhere. "And that will be the strongest trainer in the world!" Hugh sighs.

"So you're still believing in that dream of yours from when you were four?" he asks. I huff at him.

"'Course I am!" I reply hotly. "I will not stop until I get a handsome, kind, and strong boyfriend! No one else can compare!" Hugh rolls his eyes.

"Sure, sure..." he mutters. "And..." I stare at him.

"And what?"

He starts smirking and covers his mouth with his hand and looks away.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, and grab him by the front of his shirt and shake him hard.

"Y-your m-make up!" he manages to tell me as I thoroughly shake him. I stop, and let him go, making him collapse to the ground.

"Where?!" I shriek.

"The mascara," he replies smugly. I jump five feet into the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Hugh covers his ears.

"You shouldn't be called the Rosa family. That indicates your nice and delicate," Hugh grumbles. "You should be called the LOUD family because you wake everyone up at four in the morning." I glare at him as I reapply the makeup and I'm rewarded with another round of giggles as I realize my mascara makes it look like I'm crying. That wins him another rough shake.

"Anyway, why are you in such a hurry?" he asks me. I blink, coming out of my dreamy thoughts about the boyfriend I'm going to have.

"Well my mom said that Professor Juniper is sending me a Pokemon, and the person giving it to me will have a large green hat," I tell him. Hugh suddenly gets serious.

"You're getting a Pokemon? Then I'm coming with you." I jump slightly, but nod.

"Sure, if you want..." Hugh nods at me.

"Lead the way."

We walk all over Aspertia city, combing every alley and road.

"Where could this green hatted person be?" I complain. "We've been walking for an hour!" Hugh points up.

"They could be up there," he suggest, nodding at a long staircase. We both run up it two steps at a time before reaching the top. Staring out at the morning sky, an older teenager with a large green hat laughs.

"It's so pretty!" she says. "I love the pretty sky, pretty landscape, and pretty everything else!" I share a glance with Hugh.

"Looks like that's her," he says. I nod, and step towards her.

"Hello?" I begin. "Were you sent by Professor Juniper?" The girl turns and her short blonde hair bobs up and down as she spins around.

"Yes! My name is Bianca," she says bowing. "Nice to meet you!" I smile, knowing that she is nice from the start.

"I'm Mei," I say. "Pleasure's all mine." Hugh looks at me.

"How come you're nicer to her, and she's a complete stranger, and you're so mean to me?" he asks. I glare at him with a sense of superiority.

"Because you're not my ideal guy," I say flatly. Hugh deadpans at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I clench my fists and raise one at him.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Whatever you say Rosa..." he mutters.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shout, feeling angry. "Only my boyfriend can call me that!" Hugh puts a hand to his forehead.

"Do you realize you're making a scene in front of Ms. Bianca?" I clam up immediately, and cover my mouth with both hands.

"Aw snap!" I say beneath them. Bianca giggles at us.

"Not sure what's going on, but the both of you are quite a comically duo!" I blink at her.

"You're not serious, are you?" Hugh asks. Bianca shrugs.

"Anyway, I'm here with three choices of Pokemon," she says, and presses a red button on a scroll shaped capsule. It hisses open, and three shiny pokeballs glint up at me.

"You may choose any of the three here," she says. I nod, and look at the three with an expression of concentration.

"I'm choosing this one!" I declare, and pick up the one on the side. Bianca smiles.

"You chose Snivy! Good choice!" She rummages around in her bright orange bag, and pulls out a device.

"Here is your Pokedex," she says. "Use it to record all data on the Pokemon you capture." Hugh suddenly steps forward boldly.

"Please give me a Pokemon and Pokedex!" he exclaims. "I need to fulfill a mission!" Bianca looks startled, and pushes up her glasses.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but sure," she says. "Anyone who wants a Pokemon to go on a journey with is a good person, so here!" she holds out the capsule. He looks at the two, then picks up Oshawott's ball.

"I choose this one," he states. Bianca smiles, and hands him a Pokedex.

"Have fun on your journeys!" she says. Hugh immediately turns to me.

"Let's battle!" he says. "And see who is the stronger trainer." I stare at him.

"What makes you think I want to battle you?" I inquire quizzically. Hugh falls on the ground in shocked annoyance.

"MEEEEI!" he complains. "Just battle me!" I sigh.

"OK Hug," I say. "Don't can me Hug! It's Hugh!" he snaps back. I roll my eyes.

"Sure, sure..."

"Go Oshawott!"

"Snivy lets crush this imbecile!" I reply confidently.

"_Imbecile?" Hugh blinks at me. I put my hands on me hips._

"Want to battle or not?" I say hotly. He holds up his hands.

"OKAY! Geez, calm down," he says. "Oshawott use Tackle!"

"Snivy, Tackle!" Both the Pokemon run at each other and slam into one another with a loud SMACK. Snivy and Oshawott both collapse in a dead faint. Hugh and I just stare at them. My eyes become small dots on my face and I blink over and over. Hugh sweatdrops, and face palms. "You've got to be kidding me!" he says.

"_This is how weak they are?"_

"Well, they are level five..." Bianca starts.

"I've_ never_ heard of a level five Pokemon being this weak!" Hugh explodes. Returning the Pokemon to its Pokeball, he looks at me.

"We are evenly matched at the moment, so I'll need someone strong on my side to help me with my quest," Hugh tells me.

"Quest?" I say blankly. Hugh falls over again.

"I HAVE TO FIND MY SISTER'S PURRLOIN!" he shouts. "Ya know, the one I've talked about for two years now?" I nod.

"Oh that quest," I reply. "I thought you meant finding your favorite underwear." Hugh face palms again.

"Not that again!" he complains. "Now listen. You're going to be my partner on this journey since I know you'll get strong." He rolls his eyes. "Mostly because of how you want to find power Pokemon trainer boyfriend so you must be strong, but at least I'll know I have a powerful friend by my side." He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be counting on you," he says, backs up and starts running off. "I'm off to train this really weak Pokemon, see ya Mei!" I watch as he runs off and Bianca turns to me.

"Oh no!" she says. "I forgot to tell him all about how things work! Well, I'll just tell you." She leads me down the stairs and outside of town. After learning how to throw a Pokeball, where and what the Pokemon center is used for, gives me some pokeballs, and how to use the Pokedex, she walks outside.

"That's all! Bye bye!" I wave as she leaves, and heal my Pokemon at the front desk. After exiting Aspertia's Pokemon center, I run into Hugh's little sister...and my mom.

"Hiya!" Bianca is saying to them as I walk up.

"Nice to meet you Bianca," my mom says, then notices me. "I was just accompanying Hugh's little sister here. She has something to give you."

"Two town maps!" the little girl says, and hands them to me.

"Two?" I say in puzzlement.

"Yes!" she replies.

"Give one to Hugh!" I laugh.

"He'll probably get lost without it, but I've no idea where he is," I say. The girl shrugs.

"Give it to him when you find him," she says. I nod, and walk off as Bianca and my mom get into a heated conversation about cleaning in Pokemon centers. I head down route 19, and into some tall grass.

"Time to train so I'll be able to marry the strongest trainer!" I cheer, and pull out Snivy's Pokeball.

"Go Snivy!"

"Sniii..vy!" it replies.

"Let's train so we'll beat that Oshawott with some epic Grass Type moves!" I say, clenching my fists. Snivy hops up and down excitedly, then we begin to beat up every Normal Type Pokemon we come across.

…

I'm getting tired by noon, and decide to get to the next town quickly. I yawn, and look at the town map.

"So we're getting close too...Floccesy town?"

"RIGHT!" a voice above me calls. I look up and see a man with insane red hair. My eyes bug out. AND he's on a cliff.

"You there, trainer!" he calls, and then jumps OFF the freaking cliff.

"OH CRAP HE'S GONNA DIE!" I scream, and cover my eyes as he falls.

"My name is Alder," he says. "I'm a trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokemon." He lands, and walks over to me nimbly.

"And you are?" he asks. I stare at him blankly.

"Mei Rosa," I respond.

"Hmm so your Mei Rosa from Aspertia city!" he chortles, then walks around, inspecting me. I frown. This guy must be a weirdo. I mean, first he jumps off a cliff, talks to me without thinking, and he is way too happy.

"You're Snivy is a fine looking Pokemon!" he compliments. "But you're not exactly a seasoned trainer yet..." I cross my arms. This guy is insulting me!

"Indeed!" he suddenly shouts, startling me. "I'll train you a little. Follow me!" I'm surprised by this, and trail behind him as he walks into the next town.

"My house is this way," he says. "Heal your Pokemon first." I run into the Pokemon center, then head over to his house.

"Hey, this way!" he says as I walk up. "Shall we start training?" Then he notices me carrying something under my arm.

"By the way...why are you carrying two town maps?" he asks.

"It's for my training partner: Hugh," I reply. "He's the blue haired kid obsessed with finding a cat Pokemon."

"OH HO!" he exclaims loudly. "So it's your friend's town map, is it? Your friend's the one with the Oshawott, right?" I nod.

"It just so happens he was training his Pokemon on route 20..." Alder says in thought, then looks at me. "Well, if that's the case, you should go give it to him first."

I rush down route 20, and defeat all the puny trainers with my level 15 Snivy. _That's how much training I did before reaching Floccesy town. I'm running around in search of Hugh when I notice a large coral._

"Flocessy ranch..." I murmur, reading the sign. "He could be training there!" I dash over to it and pass under the gate. After looking around for a while, I pass through a wooden gate and Hugh runs up. "Oh nice!" he says.

"You've come here to toughen up! All right! Let's see how much stronger you've become. Come at me!" He tosses out his Oshawott's Pokeball and I send out Snivy.

"Use Vine Whip!" "Oshawott, Tackle!" My Snivy knocks it away with one swift stroke. Wow, I didn't expect Hugh's Pokemon to only be at level 8. I sweatdrop.

"The final move!" I call.

"Final move?!" Hugh says in confusion.

"TACKLE!" I shout, and Snivy sends Oshawott flying. I cheer.

"YES! I win!" Suddenly, Snivy falls over in a faint just as Oshawott hits a haystack and faints himself. Hugh and I raise one eyebrow at this.

"Umm, what just happened?" I ask. Hugh shrugs.

"Fatigue?"

We both stand there for a minute, then return our Pokemon to their pokeballs. I head over to him.

"Not bad," Hugh tells me. "You're thinking about how to bring out your Pokemon's strength. I should be able to count on you for backup!" He crosses his arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" I hold out the extra town map.

"Tch..." Hugh mumbles. "She didn't have to do that." Looking at me, Hugh smiles.

"We just left and you're already helped me out."

"YO!" I hear from behind, and look to see two adults wearing green and red bandannas running up to us followed by a lonely looking Herdier.

"Children," the woman says. "We need some help. One of our Herdier has disappeared even though it usually stays close by and plays with this Herdier..." The man holds out a hand while describing a request.

"We'd like your help," he says. "Just look around the ranch, and if you need any help, we'll heal your Pokemon." I glance over at the blunette beside me, because he has been silent this whole time.

"You're a _little worried?" Hugh exclaims. "Are you KIDDING me?! You're Pokemon might be lost forever!" He grabs the man by the collar of his white tanktop and shakes him hard._

"Whatever!" Hugh drops the man. "I'll look. Mei! Help me out!" With that, he dashes away as the man sits up looking extremely dizzy.

"I'll be going now..." I mumble, and the woman steps forward.

"Here's a Potion for your troubles," she says. I smile and accept it. When aiming to be the best girl trainer, freebies are most helpful. I run through the pasture and into the forest. Hugh follows me once he notices, and stops me.

"You know, that Herdier could have gone back here, help me look Mei!" he says, shaking my shoulders, and then sprinting off. I shake my head, clearing away the dizziness, and run through the tall grass, passing many Normal Type Pokemon, and finally reaching a secluded clearing. A man in a black costume wearing a mask is cornering a frightened Herdier.

"Yarppp.." Hugh sees me through the trees.

"That call...you found it Mei! I'll go and get its trainer! Stay with it!" He runs off and I roll my eyes.

_Moron! There's a suspicious person here! And you're going to LEAVE me?! _I complain in my head. The man turns to me, and I jump, a little nervous.

"Tch..." he grumbles. "You little pest! I'm a member who strikes fear into the hearts of those who stand before it: Team Plasma! Ever heard of it?" I nod confidently, realizing that if I'm going to marry a Pokemon champion, that I need to have nerves of steel.

"That's right!" the man continues. "We're the righteous group that tried to conquer Unova two years back in order to liberate Pokemon!" He glares at me.

"Whatever...fools will never understand us..." he says giving me a look of disgust "But still...first I got lost chasing this Herdier...and now some noisy kid caught me! All this is your fault! Take this!" he tosses an object at me. I hold up the item and notice it is a TM called Frustration. I deadpan at him.

"You're giving me a present?"

He clenches his fists, immediately flustered.

"Uh...NO!" I cross my arms.

"Do you have a crush?"

"NO!" he yelps, then shakes his fist at me. "I'll use this opportunity to retreat for now!" With that, the blushing Plasma guy runs off shouting about how annoying kids are. I sigh, but hear another sound as Herdier jumps around happily before me.

"Herdier!" the man says. "What made you come way back here?" he looks at Hugh and I.

"Well, at any rate, I'm thankful for your help you two!"

"I did all the work..." I mutter glumly, and Hugh elbows me in the stomach.

"You're awfully calm about this!" Hugh accuses the owner. "Your Pokemon might have been gone for good!"

He points his finger at the man's face. "Take better care of it!" With that, he turns on his heel and storms off. The owner watches him leave.

"Hmm...I wonder if anything happened to him..." he murmurs. "It's like he's afraid of losing Pokemon." Looking down at his Pokemon, he smiles.

"Come on Herdier, let's go home!"

…

I'm heading back to Flocessy town when I run into insane-orange-haired-man.

"Hrm..." Alder says. "You were only gone a moment, but you and your Pokemon have grown. Why, I almost could have mistaken you for someone else!" He smiles at me, and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need to train you anymore. So you may head out on your journey." He smiles genuinly. "You remind me so much of her..." he trails off, then blinks.

"Anyways, good luck on your journey! Go and challenge Aspertia's new Gym Leader!" I watch as he walks away. I hadn't even said anything and he still upheld an entire conversation.

Yawning, I head back to my home town. Today has been a looooong day.

I hope most of my journey doesn't end up being like this...

* * *

**Woohoo! I finished the chapterrrrrrr! (Kinda hyper because of food. Lol.) But I sort of want to get a start on this before X and Y comes out because then I'll have to start a fanfiction for that one... T^T It's so daunting! *Depressed***

**Anyway, tell me what you think, m'kay? :D**

**Please review! **

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: The Epic Battle With Cheren!

**Pokemon: Black and _White_**** 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Epic Battle With Cheren!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Mei is definitely a..._different_ kind of character than my previous works. ;) Hope you enjoy this chappy! M-kay?**

* * *

I'm awoken as every day to the sound of my mom yelling.

"MEI ROSA GET OUT OF BET THIS INSTANT!" I shriek, and jump into the air, then face plant on the ground. Something rolls off my nightstand as I straggle to my feet. A red and white ball. Huh. Wonder where it came from. OH YEAH! I pick up the ball and jump around.

"I GOT MY FIRST POKEMOOOOON!" I sing.

"BE QUIET!" my mom screams. "YOU'LL ANNOY THE NEIGHBORS!" I hop around and trip on my carpet. WHAM! I face plant again.

"OW!" I yelp.

"KLUTZ!" my mom calls from downstairs. I roll my eyes and skip down the stairs. WHAM! Third face plant of the day. I walk into the kitchen and my mom blinks at me.

"You're hair is a mess," she states.

"Obvious," I reply while yawning.

"Go fix it," she continues.

"Later..." I mumble.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asks me as I steal her cereal.

"I am tired from yesterday, so I decided to stay here a night and defeat the first Gym Leader today," I answer. She can't think up with a comeback, so she lets it slide and goes to make herself another bowl of cereal.

…

I strut down the street towards the new Aspertia gym.

"MEIIIII ROOOOSSSAAAA!" I hear, and turn to see Hugh plowing towards me.

"Y...IIIIIIPPPPPESSSS!" I scream, and start running in the opposite direction.

"I'M CHALLENGING THE GYM FIIIIRST!" he shouts.

"NO YOU'RE NOOOOT!" I yell back. "WHY ARE ALL THE GUYS I KNOW STUPID, INSANE, DUMB, AND OBSESSED WITH WINNING AGAINST ME?!" Hugh is starting to catch up.

"Because you're one tough cookie!" I roll my eyes at him comment.

"So? You're a boy obsessed with a cat. I don't think you have any right to call me a cookie," I tell him. Hugh grumbles behind me unintelligibly.

"I meant you are a tough girl...except for when you expect a boy to pop out of nowhere and save you," he says. I slow down so he can run beside me.

"Are you referring to when I was going to be attacked by a herd of wild pokemon?" I inquire.

"Yeah, you sat there screaming for your 'hero', and when he didn't appear, you fought off the Pokemon with your bare hands," Hugh agrees. "You are a freak of nature." I punch him in the face.

"Shut up!" Hugh flies into a wall, and I sprint into the gym.

"DAMN IT!" Hugh curses outside, admitting a close defeat in our running race. I enter the gym, and a random old guy in a white coat walks over and gives me a fresh water.

"Thanks..." I murmur, slightly confused. After the freaky white haired guy walks away, I head out into the outdoors where I see a guy with blue hair.

"It is Hugh The First!" I exclaim. "But with a horrible haircut!" The older teen gives me a look.

"Excuse me?" After shaking his head, he points at me.

"I'm Cheren, the gym leader, let us battle!" I pull out Snivy's Pokeball. I'll have to defeat both his Pokemon with one since...it's the only one I have at the moment...

"Go Patrat!" he says.

"Snivy! Let's crush this imbecile!" I respond. Cheren gives me a look.

"Imbecile?" he says in confusion.

"It's my catch phrase," I tell him. "I use it on guys who aren't my ideal type." Cheren shakes his head at my "nonsense" and points at my Snivy.

"Patrat, Tackle!" "Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

BAM! Patrat flies through the air and lands on the roof of the gym.

"Get down here Patrat!" Cheren calls.

"Razor Leaf!" I command, not letting up.

"Scratch!" Cheren retaliates. The two attacks clash and an explosion blooms between both pokemon. Patrat lands on the ground with a thud, and Snivy crashes into me. "Oof!" I grunt, and hit the ground, slamming my head against a rock.

"Snivy! Get up and use Leaf Storm!" I shout. Snivy leaps off my chest and swings itself into a spin before a lot of glowing leafs appear and shoot like a tornado toward the Patrat.

"Yay!" I call as Patrat gets sucked in and ends up taking a dump on Cheren.

"Oooof!" He hits the ground from the impact, and I laugh my head off at his misfortune.

"Don't laugh!" he snaps. "Same thing happened to you!"

I keel over, holding my stomach. "But mine wasn't near as hilarious!"

Cheren grumbles, returns his pokemon, then sends out the next.

"Lillipup, use Tackle!"

"Snivy, whip that Lillipup senseless!" I say. "Pretend you're...a cowboy or something!" I bite my lip; since Snivy isn't too good with its vines, it always goes in the wrong direction. During training yesterday was when I found this unfortunate problem. I was surprised the first worked...maybe it was just luck. Snivy shoots out its vines and they bear down upon Lillipup before veering off in a circle and slamming it senseless in the face. Lillipup gives a look of alarm as this happens, and stops charging at my Snivy. I put a hand to my face and groan.

"Aw man..." Cheren bursts out laugh, tears springing out of the sides of his eyes, as he points at me.

"What do you call that?" he laughs. I cross my arms.

"I thought you were a cool and collected gym leader," I say, hotly. He freezes.

"Damn..." he mutters. "Only SHE is supposed to see me like this..." My ears perk up.

"Who?" Cheren looks up at me.

"N-no one!" he responds. "Lillipup, use tackle!"

"Tackle!" I snap quickly. WHAM! Snivy knocks Lillipup into the air and it lands on Cheren's head.

"YOWCH!" he yelps, and face plants.

"MUAHAHA!" I cheer. "Mei used Lillipup! It was super effective! Cheren fainted!" I dance around, feeling really good about my first victory. Cheren staggers to his feet, covered in dirt with a knocked out Lillipup on his head.

"G-good job," he says. "Here is your Basic badge." I take it from him in a quick snatch.

"YIPPY! I GOT A BASIC BADGE!" I sing, and twirl in a circle.

"Thanks Snivy!" I smile, and pat its head. "You helped me win a badge! You're an awesome Pokemon!" Cheren smiles at me.

"Great battle," he says. "I enjoyed it." We shake hands, and for once, I don't care if this boy is not my ideal type. I turn to leave, but Cheren stops me.

"Wait!" he calls. "I heard something about Pokemon not native to this area appearing on nearby routes. So be careful as you head to the next gym." I nod.

"Thanks for the advise, but I wont need it," I say, grinning, and give him a thumbs up.

…

I head out of Aspertia, then over to Flocessy town after leaving Hugh to battle Cheren. I hope he loses, then I'll get farther ahead of him and be the BEST! "YEAH!" I fist pump the air, then charge down the route I'm currently on and head to the next town: Virbank city.

"C-coo!" I hear, and see a tiny gray bird Pokemon on the ground, its wing bent in a strange shape.

"Aw..." I murmur. "Are you alright?"

"Ssssss..." I hear from behind, and turn to see the grass behind me rustling creepily. I frown, and back away just as I scoop up the injured pokemon.

"Ssssss..."

I bite my lip. The bird squirms in my arms, cooing quietly in alarm.

"Sh," I mutter.

"SSSSS!" Suddenly, something large jumps out of the bushes.

"Siiiii!" a long snake pokemon hisses. "Seevvvviiper!" I blanch.

A-a-a-a-a-a...snake Pokemon! I freeze, and Pidove-in a confused frenzy-scratches me, then leaps in a blind fear towards the Seviper.

"NO!" I yell, and jump in front as the Seviper opens its jaws and leaps upon the Pidove. I hold my arms out.

"STAY BACK!" I scream, closing my eyes. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I hear. SPLASH! Suddenly, I'm being grabbed and pulled out of the way. I slowly open my closed eyes and see...HUGH?!

"HUGH!?" I exclaim, he looks at me with a look of utter annoyance.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot..." he lets me go and I blink as Oshawott battles Seviper. Hugh is cradling the dazed bird, and still has a hand on my shoulder. Seviper slithers away, angry, but tired.

"Are you alright?" Hugh asks me. I nod, then glare at him.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY SHOULDER!" I shout, and punch him. He flies into the air and lands in a tree.

"But I just saved your life! And this is how you repay me?!" he shrieks. I frown. Oops... Walking over to the tree, I punch it hard, and he falls out.

"S-..." I start, but stop. I can't say sorry...I've never been good at admitting I'm wrong, instead I put up a snotty face.

"You're problem," I say. "Not mine." Hugh gets up rubbing his neck.

"Well, at least we protected this Pidove," he states, then hands it to me.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"You saved it first," he says. "So you should catch it." I blink, then pull out a Pokeball Bianca had given me.

"Go Pokeball." I press the ball to Pidove and it disappears in a red light.

"Congratulations," he says. "You've caught your first Pokemon." I grin at him for the first time on our journey, and give him a big hug.

…

Hugh and I make our way to Virbank city, and I realize the sun is setting.

"Let's set up camp," I say.

"Why?" Hugh says. "It's only ten more miles." I give him a glare.

"That's EXACTLY the reason why we're stopping," I say through clenched teeth. Hugh holds up his hands in surrender, and we make camp. I yawn and curl into my sleeping bag.

"G'night..." I murmur absentmindedly.

"Nite Mei," Hugh replies. Crap! Did he...? I turn a bit red, then I sit up.

"I was talking to my Pokemon!" I say snootily. "I wasn't talking to YOU." I pull my sleeping bag over my head, my face burning.

Why did I do that?! Out of all people, I should be nice to Hugh at least! I mean...I hate being in debt to people, so if I can repay him for saving me, then I should be able to get back to being a snob to him...

I begin calculating my choices but come up with nothing. It is hard to sleep, since Hugh tends to snore-I know this because we slept together when we were little kids-so I stare at the stars, getting absolutely NO sleep.

I lie my head over my crossed arms and make Pokemon constellations in the sky.

…

The next morning, I look over at Hugh, and the first thing he does is scream. I glare at him as a bunch of startled Pidove fly up out of the surrounding trees and leave their "droppings" on my face.

"Would you cut out the theatrics?" I grumble. "My bed head isn't THAT dreadfull..."

"YES IT IS!" Hugh responds immediately. "If anyone say something that scary in the morning of course they'd be terrified!" I throw at pokeball at him and he falls over.

"Shut yer trap..." I mutter.

"It still scares me as it did when we were little!" Hugh whines. I roll my eyes.

"So? Your hair always looks terrible," I reply. Hugh gets up.

"I take pride in never combing my hair and using hair gel!" he says defensively. I roll my eyes.

"I'm sooo impressed."

Standing up, I roll up my sleeping back and head towards Virbank.

"Where you going?" Hugh asks.

"I'm going to start walking," I say. "I want some breakfast."

* * *

**Okay! This chapter is suuuuuuuper short. SOOOO sorry about that. :'( But I've got a character coming up in the next chapter that has to happen in a separate chapter.**

**Starting to think Mei is a bit nuts. XD Lol,...just kidding! Though, her mom is pretty mean. :/**

**Didja think that Hugh was gonna be Kyouhei when he saved her? Sorry to disappoint. But he wont appear for a bit. ^^'' Sorry peoples!**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! (And no, this is not random, it actually happens in the game...for the most part. ;)**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting

Pokemon: Black and White 2

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting

**Okay peoples! New chapter here! ;) Thanks for the reviews from my usual reviewers. I like them the best! :D**

**So...without further adieu...THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The sun is steadily rising into the sky when we split our separate ways to head to Virbank. Hugh is going to train since he is horribly weaker than me and thinks that he needs too "buff him and his pokemon up". I think he is nuts. No one is gonna beat me when I have a clear goal set in mind. I start daydreaming about my champion boyfriend and end up running into a tree.

"OWW!" I shout, and fall on my behind. "Well, that was utter failure in the coolness department..." Groaning, I get off the ground and crack my back...which leads too more pain.

"Aiiieeeeeee!" I jump up and down, trying to take the pain. And that's when I see someone.

"Huh...?" I murmur in mid-jump; I stare at the figure but in the next second, hit a tree branch and crash to the ground in a most ungracious way.

"WHY MUST TODAY START OFF LIKE CRAP?!" I shout in annoyance, then remember that the person might still be there. Jumping to my feet, I look to the spot the person had been, but they're...gone. I clench my fists and scan the path. After I second, I bolt from my current position and run in the direction of where the figure was. I hear the crashing of leafs ahead of me, and zero in my hearing on that single noise. CRASH! I leap through the bushes and tumble to the ground. A town is sitting before me.

"Virbank..." I murmur, then get to my feet, dusting off the dirt from my skirt. Looking around, I wait to see if I can find the figure, but I don't. I looking at the ground in puzzlement, and wonder where they could have gone in a small town like this. All I can remember are the intense eyes... I hear a commotion, and my head snaps up. Rushing down the pavement, I follow my ears to the site of the problem. A man in a sailor getup, along with a girl who's hair is up in a ponytail on her head glare at each other. The man crosses his black sleeved arms and juts his chin out.

"I'm going to!" he says. The girl clenches her fists on her purple guitar.

"You can't just leave the boathouse without supervision!" she exclaims angrily. "You need to give up!" The man stomps his foot.

"I will not give up my dreams! I'm going to be in the movies!" The girl rolls her eyes.

"Stop dreaming dad."

"You do two things!" the man counters. "You balance your job with your band, I don't see the issue. So for now, I'M going to go and participate in PokeStars Studios!" He walks off. The girl huffs and blows her white bangs from her face.

"Moron..." she grumbles, and head down the street in the opposite direction.

"Huh..." I mutter. "Wonder what that was about...?" Heading down the street, I stop a pedestrian and kindly throttle some information out of them.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the g-gym is t-that w-way..." the man in a sleek suit stutters. I let he drop to the ground.

"Thanks for you're help, kind sir!" I say, and head on my merry way. The man stays frozen on the ground, terrified out of his mind as other people walk by and point at him, wondering what could have happened. I skip along the sidewalk, and suddenly run into a strange twosome trying to stuff a Pokemon in a bag. They freeze once seeing me.

"Oh man, she saw us!" one groans. I walk over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"We...uhh..." one starts. "We're taking our Pokemon with us!" the other says. I frown, and blink with large eyes at them.

"But it doesn't seem to want to go in that sack," I point out. The girl raises an eyebrow and glares at me.

"How smart are you?" she asks. "Your not too bright right now." I frown.

"So? All I'm saying is that Lillipup doesn't want to go in the bag," I state. They look at me in exasperation.

"And WHY would you say that?" the girl asks in annoyance. I point at the twosome.

"If it had wanted to go with you, wouldn't it still be here?" The two freeze at my statement, then look down at the empty bag.

"WHAT!?" the girl squawks. "How could you let it get away?!" She glares at her teammate.

"But I thought YOU were holding it!" he whines. The girl smacks him upside the head and growls.

"This is all thanks to you!" she snaps at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Not really, I was just making an observation." The girl bristles.

"I really ought to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," she says menacingly. I'm about to respond rudely when the guy shoves the sack over my head and I don't have enough time to reach for a Pokeball.

"Stop!" I shout, and bring my fist up to knock them away.

WHACK! Something slams into my back and I slump to my knees, paralyzed.

"Hey!" I hear. "What are you doing?!" The freaks kidnapping me start grumbling about annoying Gym Leaders and begin dragging me away.

"Let us escape on a boat and this girl will not be hurt!" the woman snaps to whoever is opposing her. A younger female voice growls loudly.

"GR! I'm already pissed about my father acting like a moron, I don't need any more trouble!"

"We are Team Plasma!" the man says. "We ARE trouble." The girl snorts at the plasma twosome.

"Like I care," she says. "Release that girl now." Suddenly there are screams and I fight to shake the sack off my head.

"What's going on?!" the female grunt cries. Out of no where, something-no, someone grabs me and tugs me from the grunts in a flash. I cling to whoever it is, and cringe as we fly through the air, then land on the cement.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks, gently taking off the sack from my head. I blink, and look up at the figure who is holding me. I turn a little red. A young boy wearing a red hat with brown spikey hair looks down at me.

"Uh-well-yeah-, I'm okay.." I stutter.

_This boy is kinda cute... _

My "hero" stands me up and turns to the Plasma Grunts.

"You have no place here!" he calls. "Stop attacking the innocents of this city and leave Unova alone!" The girl snorts at him.

"What, seriously? You think your little speech will change my mind?" she scoffs. "You're just a freaking kid!" The boy sighs.

"I don't like violence but..."

Suddenly, he disappears, then reappears beside the grunts. With a quick swipe, he karate chops them in the back and knocks them to the ground.

"Pokemon thieves..." he mutters in disgust. The two jump up after a couple seconds and run off.

"This isn't the last you'll see of us!" the female grunt shouts as they run off and steal a boat from the pier. The first girl who had appeared during my kidnapping shakes her fist at them.

"Stay away from MY town!" she snaps, and cracks her neck before turning to me.

"You alright?" she asks. I blink, and nod. The boy walks over to me and claps her hands together, knocking away some dust.

"Yes, I hadn't gotten to ask you that properly either," he says. "You sure you're fine?" My mind freezes, and I stare for a moment.

_Damn, what is going on?!_ I worry internally. _What is wrong?! _

"Mei!" I hear, and turn to see Hugh running down the street. "I heard from a lady down the street that you'd throttled a man and then gotten attacked by some creepy people, you okay?" He notices that I'm not taking me gaze off the boy from before and he smirks.

"So, have you found your champion boyfriend? Why else would you be staring?" My eyes bug out at his obvious jab at my pride.

"WHAT?!" I yelp. "There's no way!" I turn on the boy.

"WHY would I like someone who has that taste in clothing..-and LOOK! His hair is WAY too spikey!"

Hugh holds up his hands in surrender. "Umm, Mei-?"

I cut him off again. "Plus, he doesn't even have any POKEMON!" I point at the boy's empty belt. "How can I have a boyfriend who isn't at least a Pokemon trainer?!" The boy is staring at the two of us in confusion.

"Uhh, I'm not sure what is going on, but...could you calm down?" he says, holding his hands up, trying to calm me down. I turn red.

"Man...today really did turn out bad..." I grumble, then I freeze.

"YOU!" I shout, and point at the boy.

"Huh?" he blinks. I clench my fists then stomp over to him.

"Come with me for a sec!" I drag him down into an empty street.

"You're that boy I saw this morning," I say. "I'm sure of it!" He frowns.

"I'm not too sure about that..."

"But I _know what I saw!" I continue. "Why were you watching me?!" He sighs._

"I was on my way to Virbank when I saw you run into a tree, then jump around like a Mankey." I blush.

"I decided not to stay and watch because that would be weird, so I left," he says. I frown.

"Well..." I shuffle my feet nervously. "Umm, I'm sorry for interrogating you like I did.." I murmur, then look up at him shyly before holding up my hand. "I'm Mei, it's nice to meet you officially, and thanks for saving me.." I tell him. The boy smiles, and takes my hand.

"I'm Kyouhei, pleasure was all mine," he says. "I'll always save those in distress." My face turns bright red and I let go of his hand. Crossing my arms, I turn away.

"Thanks, but I will only accept help from my one and only boyfriend, who is the champion of Unova!" Kyouhei raises his eyebrows and blinks at me.

"Seriously? But the champion is a girl..." I roll my eyes at his idiocy.

"No, not her," I say. "There was a champion before Iris took over." I hold a finger in front of Kyouhei's face.

"And I know for a fact, that they were a boy, though it was only for a couple months because that person stepped down!" I lean away from him.

"So I'm going to find him and he will be my boyfriend!" I grin and clench a fist. "So that means that I can't lose to anyone besides him!" Kyouhei chuckles quietly.

"Sounds like a really fun dream." I turn red again and look at him.

"Really...?" I murmur. "No one else has ever said that...all they say is that I'll always be dreaming and that it will never happen..." Kyouhei smiles.

"Don't ever give up on your dreams," he says. "You never know, but it might come true."

Suddenly, we hear shouting, and turn back to where I'd left Hugh and the other girl. Kyouhei and I exchange a look then run back the way we came.

"We will steal your Pokemon!" the grunt from before shouts as she and her partner fight with Hugh and the girl with a guitar.

"We lost two years ago, but that wont happen again!" the male grunt grumbles.

"Oh yeah?" Hugh calls, and knocks out both the opponent Pokemon with an attack from Oshawott. The grunts shout angry curses then run off.

"We'll get you for this!" Hugh clenches his fists.

"COME back!" he yells. "Give me back my sister's Purrloin!" But the grunts have disappeared before he can follow. Hugh puts a hands to his chin in thought.

"They might have gone to Castelia..." he murmurs, then slams his fist into his other palm.

"I'm going after them! But first..." he says, then turns to the girl. "I need to battle you." I blink.

"Why do you need to battle her?" I inquire. The girl grins, and points a thumb at herself.

"I just so happen to be the gym leader of this town," she says. "The name's Roxie, nice to meet ya!" I clench my fists.

"ALRIGHT!" I cheer. "I'm gonna beat you and become a Pokemon trainer befitting of the champion!" Roxie sweatdrops.

"But the champion is a girl..."

I don't pay her any mind, and jump up and down.

"I'm gonna marry the champion! Woohoo!" Everyone around me sweatdrops.

"I didn't know she liked the champion in that way..." Roxie murmurs. Kyouhei just giggles while Hugh finds a tree to bash his head into.

"I'm getting sick of this..." he grumbles. I stop my loud cheering and turn to the three.

"I've decided," I say. "You will be my rival!" I point to Hugh.

"You will help me by being a bodyguard!" I point at Kyouhei. He sweatdrops and points at himself.

"Do I have a choice in this?" he asks meekly.

"No," I say, then point at Roxie. "And YOU missy, YOU'RE going DOWN!"

Hugh puts a hand to his forehead and mutters about how I'm part of the "loud family." I turn to Kyouhei and slam a hand into his back in a friendly gesture, knocking him to the concrete.

"Welcome to the team!" I cheer. Kyouhei gets up on his knees and shakes his head, trying to clear it.

"What did I get myself into..." he murmurs. I grab him, and stand him up before putting an arm around his shoulder.

"You're going on an epic adventure!" I say, waving my hand at the world around us. "I'm so excited!" Hugh rolls his ruby colored eyes at me and we both get into a cat fight: me pulling his hair, and him trying to untie the buns on my head. I manage to shove him to the ground and skip off towards the center of town.

"I'm gonna get to the gym first!" I call cheekily.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hugh says defiantly, and then we both race towards Roxie's gym. I grin to myself as Kyouhei tries to keep up.

Maybe I was meant to meet him after all...

* * *

**Whoa...that didn't take as long as I thought...but hey! KYOUHEI appeared, so I bet you guys are happy! ;) Oh, and I'm sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter...I didn't really want to write ANOTHER gym battle after JUST writing one in the previous chappy...sooo...sorry...**

**And I'm SOO stuck on Black and White right now. No idea what should happen next...geez. T^T It is SO depressing! :/**

**Oh well! Now, thanks for reading, and please review! ;)**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: Rockin' Battle N' Riolu

**Pokemon: Black and **_White_** 2**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rockin' Battle n' Riolu

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter here! ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chappy. And Amy47101, I like your review a lot! It was my favorite. :D (Did I already tell you that? I can't remember...)**

**I'm also getting bored with some fanfics I'm writing...I might write a Gretelshipping fanfic, or maybe even a story where N accidentally turns into a girl. Yeah, I might just do that! *Writes down oneshot ideas.* Okay! Got that decided. But I wish I could get all my other stories straight, because they're all so CONFUSING. :/**

**Oh well. I'll keep writing if people continue liking them. ;)**

**Lol, ANYWAY! Enjoy the chapter!**

I beat Hugh by a long shot, and stand outside the gym as I see his speck sized form far int eh distance behind me.

"I'm sorry, but Roxie is a bit busy now," a man in a white coat says. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Fiiine." With a swift turn, I head south towards the Virbank complex. Maybe I can catch a couple pokemon and toughen up the ones I have now.

"GO! Snivy and Pidove!" The two pokemon appear in a flash of light, and we begin charging through the whole complex, beating up any Pokemon we come across, or trainers who get in my way.

"MAKE WAY!" I shout, and knock another worker over.

"Let's get to work guys!" one yells. "We should finish so we can get OUT of here!"

I grin, and use a flag pole to swing around and slam my feet into his back.

"Gettin' slow old man!" I exclaim.

"I'm only twenty!" he yelps, and runs away. I roll my eyes.

"For the love of Zekrom..." I grumble.

Suddenly, I hear a loud battle cry. Whipping around, I see a small shadow jump high into the air, its figure directly in front of the sun.

"Riiiiii!" I swerve to the side, and land next to my pokemon. Looking back, I see a small blue and black form.

"A Riolu?" I raise my eyebrows. It beckons me forward with a paw. I grin.

"Alright! I'll beat you black and blue!" There's a long pause. "Literally!" The Riolu apparently doesn't like my joke and attacks me with an Aura Sphere.

"YIPES!" I yelp. "Careful where you throw that!" It growls at me and leaps in for some sort of martial arts move, when Snivy slaps it away with its vines.

"Thanks!" I cheer.

"Go POKEBALL!" I exclaim, and throw one out. The Riolu is caught completely off guard and is captured in a single shot. I blink at it, and I run over to pick it up.

"Awesome-sauce!" I say. "I've got another Pokemon!"

I hear something snap. Looking around, I see someone in the shadows of a building.

"HEY YOU!" I shout, hoping to sound threatening so maybe I can scare some more workers here since that's fun, but the figure just starts walking off. I charge after them.

"You won't get AWAYYYYYYY!" I run and leap into the air before body slamming them.

"Oof!" I shake my dizzy head, and look at the face of the person I'm currently sitting on. My face turns red immediately. I've never seen such a princely character!

Besides Kyouhei..., but besides that, this guy is HOT! I hurry and get up.

"S-s-orry!" I say, and the boy gets up. His clothes are a little strange.

Jeans, black boots, a dark green turtle neck, a light green vest, and a ball cap to complete the look.

But that isn't all: his eyes are a striking blue-green, and his light green hair is pulled back into a short, lazy ponytail.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" he says, crossing his arms.

We're about the same height, and probably around the same age. Strangeness never ceases to amaze me, since his accent is so different. I lean into his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he yelps, jumping back.

"Where are you from?" I ask him.

"Around," he says guardedly, after shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How old are you?" I ask. He glares at me.

"Thirteen," he says. I laugh.

"You're younger than me!" He turns red.

"Shut up bun head!" he shouts. I stare at him.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I say in a tight voice.

"You are a cinnamon roll head."

"DIE LETTUCE BOY!" We get into a scuffle, and Snivy watches while inspecting her vines. Kyouhei manages to find us after we've both ruined each others hair. I sniff at the boy.

"You smell like green tea," I state. He scrambles backwards.

"Buzz off bun head!" I uppercut his chin.

"Shut yer trap kid!"

Kyouhei separates us, and I pout angrily while the boy dusts himself off.

"Wait!" I call. "What's your name?" The boy looks at me in disdain.

"I'm M, but it's still none of your business..." I hop up.

"Well, my name's Mei," I say, offering my hand. He begrudgingly takes it and we shake. I smile with my eyes shut.

"Sorry for beating you up earlier, nothing personal!" The boy is very stand off-ish.

"You didn't beat me up...bun head." I knock him into the pavement.

…

Kyouhei and I head towards the Pokemon center so I can heal my newly caught Riolu.

"Roxie won't be ready to battle you until tomorrow," Kyouhei says. I groan.

"And I wanted to get my second badge before Hugh could!" I slump onto one of the sofas near the stairs of the pokemon center.

"I'm hungry," I say. "Let's eat." Kyouhei stares at me.

"We ate like five minutes ago-"

"So? I'm hungry again, so buy me more food." Kyouhei sighs, and follows me over to the buffet again.

…

"Hey," I say, after stuffing some spaghetti into my mouth. "Can I practice battle with you?" Kyouhei frowns at me.

"I don't have any pokemon," he says. I stare.

"You're kidding me," I say. He shakes his head.

"Show me your pockets," I say, and he does. Then I grab his backpack and go through all his luggage.

Throwing is "Son is #1 mug", guide book to plant life, and underwear aside, I find the bag empty of red and white balls. I stare at the figure before me.

"Alien," I state.

"Wrong," he replies.

"Freak?"

"No."

"Monster?"

"No."

"Spirit?"

"Uh...no."

"Martian?"

"You already said that."

"Really big nine year old?"

"NO."

I lean back into my seat.

"I'm at a loss," I say. "You must be some rare species, that's all I can come up with." Kyouhei shrugs.

"Think whatever you like, I still don't own any pokemon." I angrily eat three more plates of spaghetti and slurp down a milk shake. I glare at him.

"I will find out your secret," I say. "If it's the last thing I do." Kyouhei stares at me blankly.

"Good luck."

**Short chappy. Sorry. I don't want to write a gym battle... T^T Oh well.**

**Don't ask who "M" is. I won't tell anyone. He isn't who you think. ;) Just call the shipping: InnocentGreenshipping. (I made it up.)**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: Poisonous Contradictions

_Pokemon: __**Black** and White 2_

Chapter 5: Poisonous Contradictions

* * *

**Hey everyone! You are all wrong about M. ;) That's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy the chappy.**

* * *

I exit the pokemon center and stretch happily.

"Today's the day I beat my second gym leader to a pulp!" I say cheerfully. A few passerby's give me strange looks, but I ignore them, and head down the street towards the gym.

Slamming the door open, I scare the welcoming man who drops his fresh water.

"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER!" I call out.

"H-h-h-here's y-your f-fresh wa-water..." the man says, and rolls the bottle towards me. I pick it up, and shove it into my bag.

"GYM LEADER!" I shout again. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Roxie is downstairs on her stage..." the man whimpers, and I glance at him blankly, before grinning.

"Thank you kind sir!" I say, and jump down both flights of stairs before smashing the next door down. Music booms loudly through the large underground concert hall, and I smile.

Perfect.

Making my way down to the floor, I start jumping up and down, and fist pumping the air.

"I love this song!" I scream happily. "This is a million times better than the radio version." I push past a few people, and run up to the stage. I jump from drum to drum before landing in front of Roxie and stealing her microphone.

"And now introducing the challenger!" I cheer. Roxie grins, and gives me a thumbs up.

"I like your spunk," she says, and takes the microphone back.

"LOOK OUT! I'M GONNA KNOCK THE POISON OUTTA YOU!" I clench my fists.

"ALRIGHT! Let's BATTLE!" I send out Snivy.

"Go Koffing!"

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm!"

"Tackle Koffing!" The two pokemon leap into action. Snivy sends a tornado of leafs towards Koffing, who dodges and levitates towards us.

"Snivy, OFF THE STAGE!" I yell. Snivy listens to my commands and runs away. Koffing crashes into the drum set, and the drummer runs off screaming.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I chuckle.

"Koffing, follow up with smog!"

"Snivy, blow it away!" Snivy does, and we face off again.

"Vine Whip Koffing through the smoke!" I command.

WHACK!

Koffing hits the wall, and floats around in a daze.

"Razor Leaf!"

BAM!

"Koffing is unable to battle!" the female guitarist calls out, and strums some chords.

"Koffing, return!" Roxie says, with annoyance.

"I WILL WIN THIS!" I can practically see fire in her eyes. This gets me pumped up.

"I WILL BE THE VICTOR!" I say, clenching my fists.

"Enough talking about spirit," says the female guitarist. "Just BATTLE already. We need to practice our next single."

"Go Whirlipede! Time to turn this show around in my favor!" Roxie shouts.

"Return Snivy," I say. "Go Riolu!"

Riolu glares at me, and sits down immediately.

"Well...crap..." I mutter. "Use Force Palm!"

"Use Pursuit!" My pokemon sits lazily on the ground as the opponent closes in.

Just as Whirlipede it about to attack, Riolu holds out its palm and strikes the bug type down.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle," the guitarist says. "The battle goes to the challenger!" Roxie sighs.

"I didn't get to practice my music enough...that's why I battled so badly. No sleep for three days while writing lyrics sure takes it out of you..." She reaches into her guitar and pulls out an object.

"Here, proof you beat me, the Toxic badge." I take it and hop around in glee.

"RIOLU!" I cry, and grab the stuck up pokemon and dance around with it. Riolu seems very...shocked, but I could care less!

"Onto the next gym!" I say. "I'll become the best trainer, and find a wonderful boyfriend!" Roxie gives me a look.

"Weirdo.." she mutters.

"You're the one who got beaten by me," I state. "I'm not the weird one."

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

"ENOUGH!" the girl guitarist says, and slams her guitar on Roxie's head.

"See you trainer," she says. "Roxie needs her rest before she has to record a new single, BYE."

I leap off the stage, and almost knock a man with yellow hair down.

"Woah! Yo there. I was watching you. You have talent. Come with me to Pokestars studios."

"OMG!" I shout. "I love that studio!"

"Let's GO then!" he says cheerily, and we exit the building before heading to the studios.

"Oh WAIT!" I hear, and turn to see Roxie.

"I have to get that old man back to his post at the docks!" She sprints past me. I continue to follow the yellow haired man. I'm taking my time, and lose sight of him as we head past the pokemon center. I pass through a tunnel and come up on the other side to see TWO yellow haired men.

"She sounds promising..." the older one says.

"Oh, and look who should appear!" the first says as I walk up to them.

"Welcome to Pokestar studios! This is the boss! Mr. Stu Deeoh!"

"Hullo dahling," he says. "Let us head to the studio." He rushes off and the first man looks at me.

"Let's get you ready for stardom!" We pass by the theater, and he explains that the building is where they show the films once they are produced.

"Want to go inside first?" he asks. I nod, and we enter through the door. That's when I see the man from yesterday in his sailor attire.

"Oh! If it isn't the movie scout himself!" he says, looking at my yellow haired friend. "And who is this?" The man looks at me.

"This is Mei, I saw her battle your daughter and I just HAD to get her on a show!" Yellow Hair says.

"Amazing!" the captain says. "I need to show her my movie I just completed!"

"YES!" I cheer. "Let's go!"

…

I hear groans ripple through the audience.

"This is a horrible movie!" someone says. I have to admit, this was the worst I've seen...the Captain is NOT a good actor.

But I jump from my seat anyway, and place my foot on the one in front of me.

"THIS MOVIE IS AMAZING!" I shout. "For someone who has never done it, and is trying to follow a long lost dream, this is the best yet!" I look at the audience, and I can tell they are feeling remorse...well, not much, but a little bit.

I drag the captain from the theater to where Yellow Hair man is.

"So, you done?" he asks. The captain is silent.

"I've always dreamed of being up on that big silver screen...and it's come true...yet..different people have different talents, I knew it all along..."

"I see," Yellow Hair says. Then Roxie flies out of no where.

"THERE you are!" she pants. "I've been losing sleeping hours over this! Hurry up and come with me!" She drags the captain off. I blink at them as they disappear, and turn back to Yellow Hair.

"Didn't you say we were going somewhere?" I ask. Yellow Hair nods.

"Yes! We want you to star in one of our films!" I frown.

"I really want to, but I can't," I say. He stares at me.

"Why?"

I clench my fists. "I have to achieve my goals as fast as possible."

"And what are they?" I jump up and down.

"I NEED TO BECOME THE STRONGEST TRAINER SO I CAN FIND A BOYFRIEND WHO IS THE BEST TRAINER EVER!"

Yellow Hair's afro is blown backwards by my outburst, and I giggle, happy with myself. Whenever I say my goals, I get all bubbly.

"See you later!" I say, running off. "As soon as I beat the Elite four and the Champion, I'll be back!" I skip away, and head to the docks.

* * *

"I need to go to Castelia..." I say out loud as I head into the shipyard. I purchase my ticket from the Captain, and board the boat.

"Mei?" I hear, and turn to see Hugh.

"Oh! So you're on this boat too?" I ask. He nods.

"I defeated Roxie. It was easy because she practically fell asleep..." He shrugs.

"Well, my pokemon got a workout regardless." I nod, and walk off to the buffet. I'm stuffing my face when Kyouhei wanders by.

"Yo," I say. He turns.

"Oh, hey Mei."

I grab his jacket and pull it off him.

"GAH!" he yelps. "What are you doing?!" I shake it hard, and search through the pockets as Kyouhei stands in a black tank top, making a strange face. I glare at him.

"I'm SURE you have pokemon!" I say. "You're attitude REEKS of it." Kyouhei snatches his blue jacket back and shrugs it on.

"Your point?" he asks. I shrug.

"I'll have to check you every time we meet, to make sure I don't miss anything." I poke him in the chest. "Just you wait!"

I skip away with a plate full of cookies. That's when I crash into someone.

"Bun head?" a voice asks. I look up.

"M!?" I yelp, and growl. "I AM NOT A BUN HEAD!"

"Well, what about donut head?" M replies. I sock him in the face.

"NEITHER!" I walk away while dusting my hands off.

I need to find a boyfriend quick. These losers are getting on my every last NERVE!

* * *

**I'm sooorry. It's another short chapter. I'm trying to get a lot of the boring plot line out of the way...so I can promise the next chapter will be BETTER! :)**

**~Misty**


End file.
